InfANTile
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Olive's experiment turns Chyna and Lexi into babies. Now it's up to her and Fletcher to take care of them. Some Folive goodness in it. Requested by Boris Yeltsin. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1

**InfANTile**

**Hello my fellow readers, sean. is back and I'm bringing you another A.N.T. Farm story. Olive's experiment turns Chyna and Lexi into babies, and now it's up to her and Fletcher to take care of them and turn them back to normal. Will be some Folive goodness in it. Requested by Boris Yeltsin. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm**

**Chapter One**

**The ExperimANT**

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon, warm, sunny and not a cloud in the sky. It is a beautiful day to be alive if you're a girl with an eidetic memory. Olive was sitting in her room working on an experiment. She was dressed very adorable today: she wore a cute pink sweater with a picture of an owl on it, cute floral pants and pink flats. Her signature clothing. Chyna and Fletcher entered the room when Olive hid her experiment.

"Hey Olive." Said Chyna.

"Hi Chyna." Said Olive.

"So what are you working on Livy?" Asked Fletcher pointing at the covered experiment. Olive smiled at Fletcher when he called her "Livy".

"Oh it's nothing." Said Olive.

"Olive." Said Fletcher. "I know when you're lying, just like Santa Clause."

"Fletcher, Santa Clause knows when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake." Said Olive looking really annoyed.

"Well, does Santa Clause get drunk in a parking garage?" Asked Fletcher. Olive and Chyna looked at Fletcher and gave him the death glare. "What? Why are you too looking at me?"

"Look you idiot, that was a man dressed up as Santa." Said Chyna.

"No, it was Santa." Said Fletcher. "He must've been partying hard at the North Pole with the other elves and it was one wild party."

"Anyway. It's nothing that I'm working on and. Okay, Fletcher is right I am lying. I'm working on an experiment." Said Olive.

"What kind of experiment?" Asked Chyna.

"Does it shut you up when you say your interesting factoids?" Asked Fletcher. Olive walked over to Fletcher and grabbed him by his shirt.

"MY INTERESTING FACTOIDS ARE INTERESTING, SO ZIP IT FLETCHER!" Yelled Olive. Chyna took a step back away from Olive.

"Please don't hurt me." Said Fletcher.

"Anyway, this experiment is top secret and it's not finished. I still have a few kinks to work out and it'll be ready." Said Olive.

"Let's hope it doesn't blow us up." Said Fletcher teasing Olive. Olive looked really hurt when Fletcher teased her.

"That's it! I've had it!" Screamed Olive as she stormed out of the room.

"Fletcher. That was not nice." Said Chyna.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Like you didn't know! You really hurt Olive." Said Chyna. "She's been really working hard on the experiment and what do you do, you started to tease her."

"Well she teases me all the time." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you need to apologize to Olive. You're her friend and she doesn't deserve to be treated badly by you." Said Chyna.

"You're right, Chyna." Said Fletcher. "I guess I should go and apologize to Olive and tell her that I'm sorry. Besides, she's my friend and I don't want our friendship to end."

Fletcher exited Chyna and Olive's room and sees Olive sitting on the couch wiping her eyes. He saw Olive crying and it really broke his heart seeing her cry. He never meant to hurt her; he cares about her a lot. Fletcher cared about Olive ever since after her ex-boyfriend Graham broke up with her. He went over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey." Said Fletcher.

"What do you want, Fletcher?" Asked Olive wiping her tears.

"Olive, I'm really sorry that I teased you about your experiment, I know that you're doing a very good job on it and you worked really hard." Said Fletcher. Olive started to smile at Fletcher after he apologized to her.

"I accept your apology Fletcher." Said Olive. "And if you ever tease me again, I will hurt you."

"I won't tease you again." Said Fletcher. Olive gave Fletcher a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Fletcher started to blush after Olive kissed him. Olive went back to her room and continued to work on her experiment

**Later That Day**

Olive continued to work on her experiment as she starts to put the finishing touches on it.

"Done." Said Olive. Olive was really proud at her best work yet and she wanted to show somebody her best work. She wanted to show Fletcher but Angus has him tied up with taping in to the cameras of _The Tonight Show_. Chyna's not doing anything and neither is Lexi. Olive exited her room and sees Chyna talking to Lexi.

"Chyna, I need you to get Lexi over here. I've got something to show you two." Said Chyna. Olive went into her room and so did Chyna and Lexi.

"What to you want to show us?" Asked Chyna. Olive pulls out the object and shows them the rattle.

"That's it?" Asked Lexi. "You're showing us a wimpy rattle? I' can't believe that I missed my manicure appointment for this."

"Yawn." Said Chyna. "What is it supped to do make me play with baby toys?"

"You'll see." Said Olive.

"Ooh, can't wait to see what happens." Teased Lexi.

"Any second now." Said Olive. Both Chyna and Lexi began feeling strange.

"I don't feel too good." Said Chyna.

"Me either." Said Lexi. "It feels like the room is spinning out of control."

Suddenly, both began to shrink and their clothes begin to change as well. They were now turned into babies and Olive's experiment worked.

"Hey, it works! It really works!" Cheered Olive. She was so happy that her experiment works. It turned Chyna and Olive into two year olds.

"Aww, you two look adorable." Said Olive. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and Olive looked at the door and wondered who it could be.

"Oh no." Said Olive. "Whoever could it be must not see what I've just done. They might just blab it all over the school and I might get kicked out. I'm doomed."

**Whoever could it be knocking on the door? So, what do you think of the story? Did you enjoy reading this? Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews). Also, don't forget to check out my other stories and don't forget to review them. If you have any requests, make sure to message me. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**InfANTile**

**Hello everybody I'm back bringing you the second chapter of **_**InfANTile**_**. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two**

**Fletcher Finds Out**

Olive started to worry when someone started to knock on the door. Whoever could it be must not find out about what she did to Chyna and Lexi. She is doomed, really doomed.

"Who is it?" Asked Olive looking worried.

"It's Fletcher." Said Fletcher. It was Fletcher who was knocking on the door. It looks like he wanted to talk to Olive about something important. But Olive didn't have any time to hide Chyna and Lexi. Olive started to walk towards the door to let Fletcher in.

"Hey, may I come in?" Asked Fletcher.

"Uh Fletcher I don't think it's a good time right now." Said Olive.

"Are you still working on your experiment?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, I'm finished with it." Said Olive. Then, Fletcher started to hear a baby cooing and to his wandering eyes, he sees two babies sitting by Olive's bed.

"Oh my god, Olive. Did somebody impregnate you?" Asked Fletcher. "Am I the father of the babies? I'll take a paternity test and we can take care of the babies together."

"No Fletcher, this is my experiment. This is Chyna and this is Lexi." Said Olive pointing to the babies.

"What did you do?" Asked Fletcher.

"Daddy." Cooed Chyna.

"Chyna, I'm not your daddy." Said Fletcher.

"Mommy." Said Lexi as she crawled to Olive.

"Yes Lexi." Said Olive laughing at Lexi. Fletcher walked over to Olive and grabbed her by the neck.

"What'd you do?" Asked Fletcher. Olive looked really scared when Fletcher grabbed her by the neck. She was afraid that he might hurt her.

"I turned them into babies." Said Olive. Fletcher let go of Olive and she punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"Touch me again and it will be your last day on Earth." Said Olive in a threatening voice.

"Olive, I can't believe that you turned Chyna and Lexi into babies." Said Fletcher.

"Actually they're called infants." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about infants is that the term _infant _is typically applied to young children between the ages of 1 month and 12 months. Studies have shown that infants who have been the recipients…"

"Olive, you're starting to bore me here." Said Fletcher. "How long does this last?"

"It lasts for two days." Said Olive.

"Oh boy. Two days." Said Fletcher as he sat down on Olive's bed. Chyna started to crawl over to Fletcher as he started to pick her up. " Well Livy, what are we going to do?"

"Well, since this lasts for two days we should take care of them." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher. "We can be mommy and daddy to Chyna and Lexi."

"I don't know Olive." Said Fletcher. "Wouldn't be weird to take care of two year olds at a boarding school? People will think that we started a family together and Angus will try to beat me up."

"No it wouldn't. We can call this a learning experience about babies and it will help prepare us if we have children of our own." Said Olive. Fletcher started to look at Olive and Olive noticed him staring at her thinking he wants to have children with her when they get old. "You better not be looking at me, Fletch."

"Wha..what? I'm not looking at you." Said Fletcher. "I rather have kids with Paisley."

"Well I rather have kids with my ex-boyfriend Graham." Said Olive.

"Yeah, they'll be psychotic like you two." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive.

"Well your kids will be idiotic like you and Paisley." Said Olive. "Besides you two are a perfect match."

"Why don't you want to have kids with me?" Asked Fletcher. "It would be better if we had kids together."

"You? Want to have kids with me? I rather walk through the desert and get slowly eaten by buzzards than to have kids with you." Teased Olive.

"I think that you would bore the buzzards to death with your "interesting factoids". Teased Fletcher.

"Alright, let's stop teasing each other here. What we need to do is to go out and get some baby stuff for Chyna and Lexi." Said Olive. "I'm going to go get the baby supplies."

"Well what about me? You can't leave me here alone with the two." Said Fletcher. Olive started to get annoyed by Fletcher.

"Just watch the babies!" Yelled Olive as she started to leave out of her room. Now its just Fletcher with two baby prodigies. He still remembers the time that him, Olive, Chyna and Violet had to watch Principal Skidmore's nephew Sebastian in the ANT Farm to discover his talent, but he doesn't have any talents. Fletcher started to think about Olive, he thought about dating her and becoming her boyfriend. Later on, get married to her and have children with her. Fletcher was hit in the head with a ball as he was being snapped back into reality.

"Ow!" Yelled Fletcher as he started to look at Lexi and Chyna. "Okay, which one of you little tikes threw that at me."

"Daddy." Said Lexi.

"Oh boy." Said Fletcher as he started to pick up Chyna and Lexi. "Looks like daddy is going to have to watch you two little angels and…why am I feeling something wet?"

"Fletcher started to check on Chyna's diaper to see if she was wet and then he checked Lexi's diaper and she wet her diaper.

"Oh boy. Olive better be back with the baby supplies or this is going to turn into a big, giant pee party in Z-Tech." Said Fletcher.

Olive was standing in the roomavator, thinking about what Fletcher said to her about him and her having kids together. The thought about him telling her that made her blush and also gave her butterflies in her stomach. Even if her and Fletcher had kids together, they're going to be like them: an artist just like Fletcher and a brainiac just like Olive and will have her eyes and her cheekbones and Fletcher's hair. Olive started to snap out of it.

"Okay Olive, snap out it. Stop thinking about Fletcher, it's not like that you're in love with him and you want to marry him and you also want to have babies with him." Said Olive.

**Looks like Fletcher and Olive thought about having kids together. Do you think that they'll do a good job at parenting? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews), if you have any requests let me know and also make sure to check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**InfANTile**

**Okay everybody, here's chapter three of this amazing story. Let's see what happens when Fletcher and Olive watch Chyna and Lexi. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Watching The InfANTs**

Olive came back from the baby store with a bunch of baby toys, bottles, diapers and all sorts of baby products for Chyna and Lexi. She just hopes that Fletcher is taking good care of the two while she was away. Olive exited the elevator with the baby products and bumps into Angus.

"Hey Angel Face." Said Angus.

"Not now Angus, I'm busy. Said Olive carrying the bags. Angus started to look at the bags Olive was holding in her hands.

"What's in the bags?" Asked Angus pointing at the bags.

"Those are baby supplies." Said Olive.

"Baby supplies? Are you pregnant?" Asked Angus.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Said Olive.

"Then why do you have the baby supplies if you're not pregnant." Asked Angus.

"I'm watching Fletcher's baby sister." Said Olive.

"Fletcher's baby sister." Said Angus. "I didn't know that Fletcher has a baby sister."

"Well he does. Listen, I got to go and help out Fletcher so I'll see you around." Said Olive rushing to get in her room. As soon as she entered the room, she sees Fletcher playing with Chyna and Lexi.

"Awww! Looks like someone is playing the little babies." Said Olive in her babyish voice.

"Yeah, I really am having fun." Said Fletcher smiling.

"Look at all of the baby stuff that I bought." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher. Fletcher walked over to Olive's bed and helped her get the baby stuff out of the bag.

"Toys, a crib, diapers, baby wipes, the whole nine yards. Man, Olive you really cleaned up that store." Said Fletcher. "Since we're taking care of Chyna and Lexi, maybe you and I should get married."

"Don't push it, Pumpernickle." Said Olive. Olive started to blush at the fact that her and Fletcher should get married. Fletcher noticed Olive's cheeks turning pink.

"Are you blushing?" Asked Fletcher. Olive started to hide her cheeks so Fletcher won't notice.

"What? No, I'm not blushing." Said Olive. Fletcher picked up Lexi and pulled a diaper out.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you're 13 years old. You know how to change a diaper." Said Olive.

"Well, why don't you change her diaper?" Asked Fletcher.

"Because I'm busy playing with Chyna." Said Olive as she started to do some baby talk on Chyna, which Fletcher thought it was adorable. Fletcher started to remove Lexi's wet diaper and began to change her.

"Okay Lexi, now hold still." Said Fletcher. Lexi kept on moving and kicking her legs at Fletcher. "Lexi, stop moving so I can get…"

Suddenly, a liquid stream came out of Lexi as she started to pee on Fletcher's face. Olive started to laugh at the sight of Fletcher being peed on by Lexi.

"Wow, Fletcher I never thought that a baby would pee on you because of your face." Laughed Olive. Fletcher pulled out a baby wipe and started to wipe Lexi's bottom and put on a fresh new diaper. "Okay, good as new."

The diaper started to fall right off of Lexi.

"Darn it." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you didn't put the diaper on Lexi correctly. Here, let me do it for you." Said Olive as she started to change Lexi's diaper. Fletcher watched his best friend changing Lexi. Fletcher thought about how motherly Olive can be with two babies. After she changed Lexi, Olive handed her to Fletcher and she went over to Chyna.

"Wow, Olive. I never thought that you could be so motherly." Said Fletcher. "I mean that in a good way."

"Thanks." Said Olive. "You see, infants need the supportive care and love from their parents. Unlike me, my parents raised to become the perfect child."

"Still, what happened there?" Asked Fletcher

"ZIP IT FLETCHER!" Yelled Olive. After she yelled at Fletcher, Chyna and Lexi started to cry.

"Oh. Don't cry little angels. Mommy didn't mean to scare you and mommy didn't mean to yell at daddy. Your mommy loves your daddy very, very much." Said Olive. Fletcher couldn't believe his ears when Olive said that she loves him and he started to smile.

"Really Olive, you love me?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, I love you in a friendly way. I love you…as a friend." Said Olive. Fletcher didn't know if she meant it in a friendly way or more than a friend. They've been friends since kindergarten and now he's close to her than ever now they're at Z-Tech. He's been having feelings for her and he wants to tell her.

"Looks like somebody's hungry." Said Fletcher.

"Let's start feeding them." Said Olive. The two got Chyna and Lexi into their high chairs and put on their bibs and started to feed them.

"Okay Chyna, here comes the choo-choo." Said Olive as she started to feed Chyna. Chyna started to fling the food on Olive's pink owl sweater.

"My pink owl sweater." Said Olive looking really sad.

"Wow Olive. You look really cute with baby food on your sweater." Said Fletcher smiling at Olive. "Alright Lexi, open up because it's time to…"

Lexi also flung food at Fletcher, but it was on his face. Olive started to laugh at Fletcher after Lexi threw food at him.

"What are you laughing at, brainiac?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'm laughing at you, daddy." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher. "You look really ridiculous with food all over you." Fletcher started to laugh too.

"Not as ridiculous as you, Livy." Said Fletcher. Chyna and Lexi started to yawn, they were getting really tired.

"Awww, looks like the little darlings are tired." Said Olive. Both Olive and Fletcher picked up Chyna and Lexi and put them in their crib.

"So, how are going to put them to sleep?" Asked Fletcher.

"You can't kill them." Said Olive looking horrified at Fletcher. "What kind of sick person are you?

"Not that, they're not animals. I'm meant doing something that they will go to sleep like tell them a bedtime story or sing a lullaby." Said Fletcher.

"Oh I get it. Here's one. Interesting factoid about cheetahs they can run faster than any other land animal as fast as 112 to 120 km/h." Said Olive. While Olive was telling her interesting factoid about cheetahs, Chyna and Lexi start to go to sleep.

"Boy Olive, your interesting factoids can put babies to sleep." Said Fletcher feeling tired. "Boy I'm feeling tired, what about you?"

"Yeah, me too." Said Olive rubbing her eyes.

"I guess I should go to my room, put on my t-shirt and pajama shorts and go to bed." Said Fletcher.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay in the room with me. I want you to keep me safe from the trees." Said Olive.

"Olive, they're just trees." Said Fletcher.

"Right, they're just trees. They're just trees." Said Olive smiling.

"Okay, I stay." Said Fletcher. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my pajamas."

"Don't worry, I have your pajamas in the room, they're sitting next to mine." Said Olive. Fletcher walked over to Olive's dresser to pick up his pajamas that were sitting next to Olive's adorable pink floral pajamas.

"Thanks." Said Fletcher.

"You're welcome." Said Olive. She started to smile at Fletcher as she felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks start to turn pink when she started to blush. She couldn't believe that Fletcher is going to sleep in the same room as her.

"Maybe I should go in the bathroom and change into my pajamas." Said Fletcher.

"No, I'll go in the bathroom and change into my pajamas." Said Olive.

"Okay, you should go change in the bathroom." Said Fletcher.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get out." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Fletcher. Olive went in the bathroom and locked the door as she started to experience feeling for her best friend.

"Could it possible that I'm falling in love with Fletcher? I couldn't. He's my friend. I know I tease him all the time because I love him and also he tried to defend me when Graham was about to break up with me. Should I tell Fletcher how I feel about him? He looks like he could be a great father and also a great husband to me." Thought Olive.

"Could it be possible that I'm falling in love with Olive? I got over my crush on Chyna. Maybe Olive is the one for me. She looked really motherly to Chyna and Lexi. Maybe she can be a great mother to our children." Thought Fletcher.

**Looks like Fletcher and Olive discover that they have feelings for each other. Do you want Fletcher and Olive to tell each other how they feel? Tell me in the reviews and make sure to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, don't forget to add this story to your favorites and follow this story for updates and don't' forget to check out my other Folive stories. See you next time and have a safe and happy 4****th**** of July.**


	4. Chapter 4

**InfANTile**

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been to update in the last two days, so I'm back bringing you another chapter of this great story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Four**

**Olive's Nightmare**

After taking a shower, washing off the baby food that was in her hair, Olive put on her cute pink floral pajamas and brushed her teeth and her long, flowing blonde hair. She exited the bathroom, only to see Fletcher doing push-ups shirtless before going to bed.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" Asked Olive.

"I'm doing push-ups. I always exercise before going to bed." Said Fletcher. Olive was impressed seeing Fletcher working out. She also got a glimpse at his six-pack abs, not bad for a 13 year old. She started to blush right in front of him until Fletcher started to notice her.

"Are you blushing?" Asked Fletcher looking at Olive.

"No. I'm not blushing." Said Olive. "Will you put your shirt on, I don't want to see you shirtless. Not that I really want to see you shirtless because you're really good looking and I'm really impressed by seeing exercise. But still, put your shirt on."

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he started to put his yellow shirt on. "Looks like Chyna and Lexi are asleep."

"Yeah, they look so adorable." Said Olive. "I know that they're rivals and everything but this is too cute."

"So are you." Said Fletcher. Olive was surprised to hear what Fletcher said to her.

"What did you say?" Asked Olive.

"I said you look really cute in your pink floral pajamas. It really matches your pink nail polish on your fingernails and toenails." Said Fletcher.

"Aww, why thank you Fletcher." Said Olive. Fletcher and Olive started to smile at each other until they were silent and their eyes locked as they were having a romantic moment.

"I'm going to lay down in bed." Said Olive.

"Me too." Said Fletcher. Fletcher laid down in Chyna's bed while Olive laid down in hers.

"Good night Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Good nigh Fletcher. See you in the morning." Said Olive.

"Sweet dreams." Said Fletcher. Olive turned off the lights and her and Fletcher drifted to sleep. Later on that night, Olive was having trouble sleeping. She was tossing and turning in bed dreaming about something bad, something horrifying. She was dreaming about being married to Fletcher and telling him that she's pregnant and his reaction. She had a nightmare about Fletcher leaving her and the baby, making her a single mother with no one to help her out.

"Fletcher. Fletcher." Said Olive. The nightmare was too much for Olive she couldn't take it anymore. She woke up and started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhh! Fletcher!" Screamed Olive waking up in a cold sweat as she started to cry. Fletcher woke up and saw Olive sitting up with her knees to her chest in a fetal position crying as he got out of Chyna's bed and started to walk towards Olive bed and sat down next to her.

"Olive. What's wrong?" Asked Fletcher.

"I had a nightmare." Said Olive. Her eyes were red from crying and tears streamed down her face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"No." Said Olive wiping her eyes.

"What was the nightmare about?" Asked Fletcher. "Was I in it?"

"Yes, you were in the nightmare." Said Olive. "It was about us. We were married and I told you something that surprised you."

"What did you tell me, Livy?" Asked Fletcher.

"I told you that I was pregnant." Said Olive. "You were shocked to find out that you're going to become a father. After you found out, you started to leave me and the baby and you didn't help out. My parents and Chyna were helping me out and not you."

Olive started to cry when Fletcher held her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Shhh. Olive. Don't cry. I would never leave you." Said Fletcher as he wiped a tear from Olive's face. "I'm always there for you."

"How would you know?" Asked Olive looking into Fletcher's eyes.

"I've been there for you since kindergarten. I care about you a lot and I love you. Even if we do get married to each other, I would never leave you or the baby." Said Fletcher.

"You mean it?" Asked Olive. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do Olive." Said Fletcher. "I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you. I loved you ever since we almost kissed. I loved you when I did my cartoon and created a character based on you. I loved you ever since you pretended to flirt with me. I also loved you ever since I almost defended you from when Graham broke up with you. I have kept these feelings about you bottled up inside me I wanted to tell you but I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship. Even though I find your interesting factoids boring, I secretly find them adorable. I am also there to catch you when you fall and I am there for you when there are good times and bad times. Olive Daphne Doyle, I love you."

"Wow, Fletcher. I…I…I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." Said Olive as she started to blush a deep red. "You do care about me."

Fletcher wiped another tear off of Olive's face and moved a strand of her blonde hair away from her face as he started to cup her cheek and tilted his head. Olive closed her eyes and couldn't believe what is about to happen, her best friend in eight years confessed his feelings to her and he's about to kiss her. Her heart started to race fast and she started to have butterflies in her stomach, she wanted Fletcher to kiss her. Fletcher moved in slowly towards Olive's soft, pink lips as he started to kiss her. The kiss was long and romantic until their romantic moment has been interrupted by Chyna cooing.

"I should go check on the babies." Said Olive as she started to get up and walked over to the crib to check on Chyna and Lexi. The two infant prodigies are both asleep when Olive checked up on them. Olive walked back to her bed and started to lay down.

"Looks like they're asleep." Said Olive.

"Hey. Are you going to be okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes, I am." Said Olive."

"Well, I guess I should go back to sleep." Said Fletcher walking back to Chyna's bed.

"Wait, Fletcher. You could sleep in by bed with me." Said Olive. "You can keep me company. But no funny business, if you know what I mean."

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he started to lie down next to Olive and cuddled with her.

"This is nice." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, this is nice." Said Olive.

"Goodnight, Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Goodnight, Fletcher." Said Olive. "Fletcher."

"Yes Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Olive.

"It depends." Said Fletcher. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Said Olive as she answered immediately. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Said Fletcher as he placed a kiss on Olive's head. Olive placed her head on Fletcher's chest as they both drifted to sleep. Getting ready for a new day.

"I love you Olive." Said Fletcher.

"I love you too Fletcher." Said Olive.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Do you think it was cute? Make sure to review this story (no bad reviews). Also, make sure to check out my other stories and review them. Stay tuned for chapter five of **_**InfANTile **_**and I'll see you next time. Keep on reading my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**InfANTile**

**Hello my fellow readers. First off, I like to thank the following readers for reviewing this story: Boris Yeltsin, nyepie101, Dana1290, Guest, aussly101 and Paul Matthews. Thanks for reviewing this story and thanks for enjoying this story, I really appreciate that. Second, here's chapter five of this adorable story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**Planned ParANThood**

Fletcher woke up to the sound of Olive's alarm buzzing loud as he started hit the snooze button. He woke up seeing beautiful blonde girl that he's holding in his arms. It was Olive, she looks so beautiful sleeping in his arms. Olive started to wake up as she started to open her eyes seeing the boy that she loves holding her in his arms.

"Good morning, Livy." Said Fletcher.

"Good morning, Fletchie." Said Olive smiling at Olive. "So how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Said Fletcher. "What about you?"

"Excellent. Now that you're here with me." Said Olive as she placed a kiss on Fletcher's lips. "I can't believe that we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Me too." Said Fletcher.

"I thought it was a dream. But, that dream became a reality. I'm happy that I'm with you." Said Olive.

"I'm happy that I'm with you too. I am happy to wake up in the morning, holding the most beautiful girl in my arms." Said Fletcher. Olive was about to kiss Fletcher until a baby crying interrupted them. Olive and Fletcher looked back and they see Lexi crying.

"Aww, don't worry Lexi. Mommy's here to take care of you." Said Olive. Olive went over to the crib and picked up Lexi and she started to sing to her. Fletcher couldn't believe his ears hearing Olive's beautiful voice. Olive's voice was soothing and it really helped Lexi as she stopped crying.

"That's a good baby." Said Olive.

"Wow Olive, I didn't know that you could sing so beautifully." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Olive. "Well you know that infants love to hear the soothing voice of their mother singing."

Chyna started to cry and Fletcher picked her up and tried to comfort her. He wanted to try singing to Chyna but he thought maybe a joke would work. It worked on Sebastian; maybe it will work on Chyna.

"Okay Chyna, stop crying." Said Fletcher as he laid Chyna on the bed next to Lexi. Olive started to stand next Olive.

"Do you want me to sing to Chyna?" Asked Olive.

"No, I got it under control." Said Fletcher. "Okay Chyna, let me tell you a joke. Superman was flying around the city and he sees Wonder Woman laying down…"

"Fletcher!" Exclaimed Olive as she was shocked to hear Fletcher about to tell a dirty joke to Chyna as she started to slap her boyfriend in the face. Chyna and Lexi both started to laugh at Fletcher being manhandled by Olive.

"Hey, they like it." Said Olive. Olive started to continue to slap Fletcher in the face as the two infants laugh at them.

"Ow! That hurts." Said Fletcher.

"Well, you shouldn't tell dirty jokes to young children." Said Olive.

"Let's get the babies dressed." Said Fletcher. The couple started to dress up the little babies: Fletcher changing Chyna and Olive changing Lexi. But, they're having trouble with getting them dressed.

"Chyna, stop moving." Said Fletcher trying to stop Chyna from moving.

"Ow! Lexi quit kicking me!" Exclaimed Olive while being kicked by Lexi. Olive started diapering Lexi until she accidentally uses sleeping powder on her.

"Olive, is that baby powder?" Asked Fletcher.

"I think so." Said Olive. Fletcher started to check to see if it's baby powder.

"That's not baby powder, that's sleeping powder you doof." Said Fletcher.

"No, it's baby powder." Said Olive. While she was about to put the diaper on Lexi, Lexi falls asleep from the sleeping powder.

"Told you." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive.

"Well, she won't be kicking me in the face while she's sleeping." Said Olive. Olive continues to dress up Lexi while she was sleeping. "There we go, that's much better."

A few minutes later, Olive and Fletcher got the babies dressed. Lexi started to wake up after Olive accidentally puts sleeping powder on her. Olive sat down on the bed and sat next to Fletcher.

"Wow, they look so adorable." Said Fletcher.

"I know." Said Olive. "Fletcher, do you think that we'll do a good job?"

"Yes, Olive." Said Fletcher as he gave Olive a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug. "This is like a crash course in parenting. It will help prepare us when we have children in the future."

"Fletcher." Said Olive.

"Yes, Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Were you serious about having children with me?" Asked Olive.

"Yes, I was serious." Said Fletcher. "I want to have children with you."

"That's really sweet." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher. Fletcher couldn't help but look at Olive's adorable smile that just makes his heart melt like ice cream. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll see you when I get out."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back from my room." Said Fletcher.

"Okay, sweetie." Said Olive as Fletcher kissed her on her cheek. Fletcher left out of Chyna and Olive's room and he sees Angus exiting out of the roomavator.

"Fletcher, where were you?" Asked Angus. "You didn't come in the room since last night."

"I was sleeping on the couch." Said Fletcher lying to Angus.

"Did you just sleep in Chyna and Olive's room?" Asked Angus.

"Well yeah, I was helping Olive out with something." Said Fletcher.

"Is there something going on between you two? Because if there is, there's going to be trouble." Said Angus.

"Angus, get a grip. It's not like Olive is going to come flying into your arms and love you. She might love somebody else." Said Fletcher.

"Wow, Fletcher. I'm a little disappointed hearing you talking to me like that." Said Angus.

"You're not a little anything, Angus." Said Fletcher. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and get back to Olive and help her out with her project."

"Okay, if you're going to wash your hair I used up all of your shampoo." Said Angus. As soon as Fletcher enters his room, Angus wonders what's going on between him and Olive.

"What's going on with Olive and Fletcher? They're not getting real friendly with each other. They tease each other all the time. It's not like they're dating or…Quimby, you're a dead man." Thought Angus.

**Uh-oh looks like Angus wants to beat up Fletcher for stealing Olive away from him. Don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and make sure to check out my other A.N.T. Farm story **_**Lexi In Love**_**. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**InfANTile**

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I am on a roll. So everybody here's chapter six of **_**InfANTile**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**Paisley Finds Out**

After talking to Angus, Fletcher went into his room and started to take a quick shower and get dressed. He wore a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers to go with his red polo. He also sprayed a bit of cologne on him. He was getting all spiffy for his girlfriend Olive. After getting dressed, Fletcher exited the room and he sees Angus standing right in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Fletcher.

"Hey, Fletcher. Where are you going?" Asked Angus.

"I'm going over to Chyna and Olive's room to help out Olive with her project." Said Fletcher. Angus started to follow Fletcher to Chyna and Olive's room until Fletcher turned around and noticed him following him.

"Why are you following me?" Asked Fletcher.

"No reason. I just like following my buddy around." Said Angus as he walked over to the juice bar and picked up a lime. Fletcher started walking towards the door until Angus threw a lime at his head.

"Ow!" Yelled Fletcher as he looked back at Angus. "Did you throw that?"

"It wasn't me, it was somebody else. It must've been a drive-by fruiting. Crazy kids throwing fruit at innocent people. What kind of world do we live in where people throw fruit at each other?" Asked Angus. Fletcher started to enter Olive's room and he sees Chyna and Lexi playing with their toys.

"Olive, your prince is here." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to sit down on Olive's bed and picked up Olive's dolly llama. The bathroom door started to open up as Fletcher looked up and saw a beautiful blonde girl exiting out of the bathroom. It was Olive. She wore a yellow cardigan with black stripes, an orange shirt, a black skirt with white polka dots, and a pair of black flats. Fletcher got a good look at Olive and seeing how beautiful she looks.

"Wow, Olive. You look so beautiful." Said Fletcher. Olive started to smile and blush at the same time from hearing Fletcher telling her how beautiful she looks.

"Thanks, Fletcher." Said Olive. "You look nice yourself."

"What this old thing?" Asked Fletcher laughing. "So, how are the little angels doing?"

"Pretty good, they miss their daddy." Said Olive.

"I know, I missed my little darlings." Said Fletcher. "So guess who I ran into this morning?"

"Who? Was is Zoltan?" Asked Olive.

"No." Said Fletcher.

"Was it Winter Maddox?" Asked Olive.

"Not Winter." Said Fletcher.

"Oh god, is it your mother?" Asked Olive.

"No, not my mother." Said Fletcher.

"Well then who was it?" Asked Olive.

"It was Angus. He's been asking me questions about you and me and why I didn't come in the room last night." Said Fletcher.

"Did you tell him that we're dating?" Asked Olive. "'Cause if he found out that we're dating, he's going to murder you. He has a huge crush on me and he's madly in love with me."

"No, I didn't tell him." Said Fletcher.

"Oh no. Fletcher. You told him about Chyna and Lexi and that I turned them into babies. How could you? Why would you do something like that?" Asked Olive looking hurt.

"No I didn't tell him. It's just between you and me. Plus, it's our little secret." Said Fletcher. "Besides I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend and the two infants."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said Olive. "Hey, maybe we can do something together. We can have our official first date. We can go to the movie room and watch a movie together."

"That's a great idea." Said Fletcher. "But wait, what about Chyna and Lexi? Don't we need someone to watch them?"

"You're right. What we need to do is to find someone to watch the babies." Said Olive. A knock on the door was heard and Fletcher and Olive are both scared to find out who's at the door.

"Oh no. Who could it be at the door?" Asked Fletcher.

"Hide the babies." Said Olive looking worried.

"It's no time to hide the babies." Said Fletcher. Fletcher opened the door and he sees Paisley.

"Paisley, what are you doing here?" Asked Olive.

"Well, I was looking for Lexi. Apparently my toothpaste taste like Pantene." Said Paisley.

"You brushed your teeth with shampoo?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well I want to have beautiful teeth." Said Paisley.

"So what do you wash your hair with?" Asked Olive.

"I wash my hair with Colgate. I want my hair to smell minty fresh. I also use Listerine to rinse the toothpaste out of my hair and now my hair is really minty." Said Paisley smiling. Fletcher and Olive both made a facepalm to what Paisley did. Paisley enters the room and sees Chyna and Lexi.

"Aww, they look so cute. Are these your babies, Olive?" Asked Paisley.

"No, they're not my babies." Said Olive.

"But you're married to Fletcher." Said Paisley. Olive started to blush when Paisley thought that her and Fletcher are married.

"We're not married." Said Fletcher.

"If you two aren't married, why do you have babies?" Asked Paisley.

"Because we have something to show you. It will sound weird but you'll get used to it." Said Olive as she picks up Chyna and Lexi. "Paisley, this is Chyna and this Lexi."

"Chyna and Lexi are not babies, silly." Said Paisley.

"But, Paisley. This is Chyna and Lexi." Said Fletcher.

"Chyna and Lexi are grown not little babies." Said Paisley. But when Paisley got a good look at Lexi and Chyna, she was stunned. "Oh my god, Olive. That's Chyna and Lexi?"

"Yes." Said Olive. "Surprised?"

"Did you turn them into babies?" Asked Paisley holding Lexi.

"Yes she did." Said Fletcher while Olive gave him the death glare. "What? She's our friend, she needs to know."

"Anyway, Fletcher and I are going on a date together and we were wondering, are you great a babysitting?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. I am great at babysitting. I love babysitting. I am very good at it." Said Paisley.

"Good, so why don't you watch Chyna and Lexi while Olive and I go out on our date." Said Fletcher.

"Sure, I'll watch them for you two while you go out on your date." Said Paisley. "By the way, you two look so cute together."

"Thanks Paisley." Said Olive as she held Fletcher's hand. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Yes I am." Said Fletcher.

"Bye Chyna. Bye Lexi. Daddy and I will be back so be good to Paisley." Said Olive.

"Why do you call them mommy and daddy if they're not your kids?" Asked Paisley.

"We're having a crash course in parenting." Said Fletcher.

"Oh ok." Said Paisley.

As soon as Fletcher and Olive left the room, Paisley starts to watch Chyna and Lexi. Fletcher continues to hold Olive's hand and gave her a kiss on her lips as they enter the roomavator. But, what they didn't know is that they have Angus on their tail. He was peeking behind the couch seeing Olive and Fletcher kissing and holding hands.

"I can't believe it. Fletcher has stolen my girl. I am not going to lose her to some wimpy artist if she doesn't want the real deal. And I know where they're going." Thought Angus.

**Looks like there's going to be trouble brewing. Is Angus going to sabotage Fletcher and Olive's first date? Will Olive and Fletcher have a great first date? Will Paisley be a great babysitter to Chyna and Lexi? These answers will be answered next time. Make sure to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. See you later alligator.**


	7. Chapter 7

**InfANTile**

**Hey everybody, are you ready to read this next chapter? Because on this chapter, Fletcher and Olive go out on their first date while Paisley watches Chyna and Lexi. But will Angus try to sabotage the young couple's date? We'll find out today in today's chapter of **_**InfANTile**_**.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The First Date**

Fletcher and Olive are both excited about today. While Paisley is watching Chyna and Lexi, Fletcher and Olive go out on their first date. Fletcher started to get some popcorn with extra butter and Red Viper soda for Olive, she loves that soda. Fletcher still remembers the time that Olive tried Red Viper soda at Lexi's party and she went hyper from drinking the soda. After getting the popcorn and soda, Fletcher sat down next to Olive as they start to watch the movie. He picked out Olive's favorite movie, _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home_, that is her favorite movie.

"Olive, I know that you like whales and science and space. So, we're going to watch your favorite movie, _Star Trek IV_." Said Fletcher.

"_The Voyage Home_! You remembered my favorite _Star Trek _movie." Said Olive as she smiled at Fletcher.

"Yeah, you told me that was your favorite movie when we first met in kindergarten." Said Fletcher as he took a bite of popcorn. "It's got a lot of funny moments in it."

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"Did you know that Brock Peters did Darth Vader's voice in the _Star Wars _radio dramas?" Asked Fletcher.

"I read about that." Said Olive.

"Did you also know that _Star Trek II, III _and _IV _are a three-part story arc?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yep. _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country _is pretty good too, with the Cold War references and everything." Said Olive.

"Yeah, Chancellor Gorkin, Gorbachev." Said Fletcher.

"Wow, Fletcher. You know a lot about _Star Trek_, I'm very impressed." Said Olive. Olive really liked that about Fletcher, he knows a lot about _Star Trek _and he remembers her favorite _Star Trek _movie. "I still remember that your favorite _Star Trek _movies are _The Wrath of Khan, The Search For Spock _and _The Undiscovered Country_."

"You remembered." Said Fletcher.

"Of course, I have an eidetic memory." Said Olive.

What Olive and Fletcher did not know is that Angus is spying on them. Angus was sitting in the back of the movie room seeing the young lovers blossoming romance. Angus was filled with rage and wanted to do something bad to Fletcher, or probably something stupid.

"I can't believe that Fletcher is dating my woman." Thought Angus. "Fletcher Van Gogh is waiting for me to cut off his…wow, that was really dark."

"I'm glad that we're spending time together." Said Fletcher.

"Me too." Said Olive. "Just a romantic day with my boyfriend. That's just what I needed."

"Ugh, hearing Olive call Fletcher her "boyfriend" really sickens me." Thought Angus. "The last time Olive went ga-ga over a boy was Graham. I still remember when she first met him she fell madly in love with him and I wanted to hurt Graham for stealing my woman. But now, I have found a new target. Fletcher."

"Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Yes, Fletcher." Said Olive.

"I'm worried." Said Fletcher.

"What are you worried about?" Asked Olive.

"I'm worried about Paisley." Said Fletcher. "I'm worried that she might lose Chyna and Lexi and they'll be running around Z-Tech."

"I'm worried about Paisley too." Said Olive. "But, I have a good feeling about her. She might do a good job watching the two so there's nothing to worry about."

"You're right." Said Fletcher. "Paisley will do a good job. The main thing we have to focus is our relationship. This is our official first date and I don't want anything to ruin this day."

"This date is perfect." Said Olive. "And I know something how to make this day even more perfect."

"What's that?" Asked Fletcher. Olive leaned into Fletcher as she starts to kiss Fletcher. If you thought making out during _Schindler's List_ was crazy, but when Fletcher and Olive started making out during _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home_, it became really romantic for the two lovebirds. Angus got so upset at seeing the two making out during the movie, he felt like going over to Fletcher and punch him in the face. Olive let out a soft moan while kissing Fletcher as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand made it's way into Fletcher's hair while she's kissing him. Just as things got really heated, a loud noise was heard.

"QUIMBY!" Yelled a mysterious voice in the movie room. Fletcher and Olive stopped making out and they see Angus standing up filled with rage.

"Angus, what are you doing here?" Asked Olive.

"I'm here to take you back, Angel Face." Said Angus. "Fletcher, I should've known that you're dating my woman!"

"Angus, calm down. You're being a dumbass." Said Fletcher. Olive couldn't believe her ears when Fletcher called Angus a "dumbass". She didn't know that he had it in him to call someone that.

"Well, double dumbass on you." Said Angus.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Olive.

"Alright, Fletcher. It's time for us to duel. I challenge you to a duel." Said Angus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you crazy?" Asked Fletcher. "I'm not challenging you to a gunfight at dawn."

"Fine." Said Angus. "You better brace yourself because now I'm really gonna kick your butt."

"Angus, I'm usually a lover, not a fighter. But in your case, I'm willing to make an exception." Said Fletcher as he pulled out the bottle of sleeping powder and threw it at Angus.

"What is this, baby powder?" Asked Angus.

"You'll see." Said Fletcher with a devilish grin. Angus starts to feeling tired as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Wow, that sleeping powder works like a charm."

"Good thing you brought the sleeping powder." Said Olive as she starts to get rid of Angus before he wakes up. She put Angus in the closet and locked him in.

"Wow, I can't believe that Angus ruined our date." Said Fletcher.

"Well let's go check on Chyna and Lexi. We'll have our date another time, without anyone trying to ruin it." Said Olive.

"I'm sorry that our date didn't turn out perfect." Said Fletcher as he apologized to Olive.

"That's okay, Fletcher. It's not your fault, it was Angus' fault. But, the only thing I like about the date was when we kissed."

"I liked that too." Said Fletcher. "I really liked that kiss."

"I love you, Fletcher." Said Olive lacing her fingers with Fletcher's.

"I love you too, Olive." Said Fletcher.

**Darn that Angus for ruining Fletcher and Olive's first date. So, what did you think of this chapter. What is your favorite Folive moment in this story? Make sure to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. So long my fellow Folivers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**InfANTile**

**Hey everybody, I'm back. Let's check on Paisley to see how she's doing watching Chyna and Lexi and more Folive goodness. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**ANTics**

After their first date, which was ruined by Angus, Fletcher and Olive decide to have their date next time without anyone ruining it. The young couple were in the roomavator about to go to Chyna and Olive's room to check on Chyna and Lexi are doing and also Paisley. Fletcher and Olive exited the roomavator and walked over to her door and entered her room.

"Hey guys. You're back." Said Paisley smiling.

"Yeah, we're back." Said Fletcher.

"So how was your date?" Asked Paisley.

"It was good, until idiot Angus ruined it and tried to kill Fletcher." Said Olive. "I swear he needs some anger management classes."

"Maybe he needs to eat more bran." Said Paisley.

"So how's Chyna and Lexi?" Asked Fletcher.

"They're pretty good. They're both so adorable." Said Paisley.

"Where are the little darlings?" Asked Olive.

"They're laying on your bed Olive." Said Paisley. Olive and Fletcher looked at Olive's bed and they don't see Chyna and Lexi laying on the bed.

"I don't see them." Said Fletcher.

"No, they're laying on the bed." Said Paisley.

"That's just my stuffed animals." Said Olive. "Where's Chyna and Lexi?"

"Well, I was watching them and they start to crawl away when I tried to sit on them." Said Paisley.

"You tried to sit on them?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Paisley smiling at Fletcher and Olive.

"Paisley, you don't sit on babies." Said Fletcher.

"That's why they call it babysitting." Said Paisley.

"Paisley, what happened to Chyna and Lexi?" Asked Olive looking worried.

"I was going to get me an orange to snack on and I left the door open and Chyna and Lexi left." Said Paisley.

"You lost Chyna and Lexi?" Asked Fletcher looking shocked at Paisley. Olive was really worried about Chyna and Lexi and what could happen to them.

"I couldn't find an orange, but I found a lemon." Said Paisley as she smiled and pulled out a lime.

"Paisley, that's a lime. They're green." Said Olive looking really annoyed at Paisley.

"No, limes are yellow and lemons are green." Said Paisley. Olive rolled her eyes at Paisley and Fletcher made a facepalm thinking, "she is the worst babysitter ever."

"We got to find Chyna and Lexi. Zoltan will freak out if he finds out that there are two babies running loose at Z-Tech." Said Fletcher.

"This reminds us of the time that we lost Sebastian." Said Olive.

"Don't remind me of that, we didn't know what we were doing." Said Fletcher.

"Alright. Paisley, Fletcher and I are going to look for Chyna and Lexi while you do what you do in your spare time." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Paisley smiling as she starts to eat her "lemon" like an apple, which disgusted Fletcher and Olive as they both started to search for the little infants.

"I can't believe that Paisley lost them." Said Fletcher.

"Don't worry. We will find them. We just have to make sure that Zoltan doesn't find out." Said Olive. As soon as Fletcher and Olive left the roomavator, they see Zoltan talking to Winter.

"Oh no. It's Zoltan and Winter Maddox." Said Fletcher looking scared.

"What do we do?' Asked Olive.

"Maybe we can go down to the top secret R&B lab and get that vomit gun." Said Fletcher.

"It's called an R&D lab not an R&B lab, numbskull." Said Olive. "Why so you can use it on me and make me vomit again?"

"Yeah, so you can learn how it feels to suffer from morning sickness while you're pregnant." Said Fletcher sarcastically. Olive pinched Fletcher on his arm hard making him scream in pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to look around searching for Chyna and Lexi until he spotted them. Fletcher started to tap on her shoulder. "Olive, I see them."

Olive starts to look at the direction that Fletcher is pointing to and she see's Chyna and Lexi. Fletcher and Olive were about to get the two prodigies, until somebody saw them and picked them up.

"Oh no." Said Fletcher.

"What?" Asked Olive. Olive saw a girl dressed in a prep school uniform and long black hair. It was Kennedy Van Buren.

"Awww, are you lost little darlings?" Asked Kennedy. Chyna started cooing at Kennedy. "You two look so cute, I want to just eat you. Why would somebody lose two wonderful little babies?"

"We're dead. We're both dead." Said Fletcher. Fletcher and Olive were about to walk over to Kennedy until Zoltan stopped them both.

"Ah, good afternoon Olive." Said Zoltan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grundy." Said Olive.

"So what are you and Fletcher up to today?" Asked Zoltan.

"Oh, we're going to work on some stuff and help out a friend." Said Fletcher.

"Well, Olive. I am excited to see your new experiment that will be going into the R&D lab, that is an excellent project and I hope that we could test it out on a few subjects." Said Zoltan.

"Right, you're going to love my new experiment." Said Olive.

"Well, keep up the good work." Said Zoltan as he left the lounge and entered the roomavator.

"How did Zoltan know about your experiment?" Asked Fletcher.

"I told him all about it and he really liked it." Said Olive.

"You didn't tell him that you used it on Chyna and Lexi?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, I didn't." Said Olive.

"We have to tell him or we're going to be in big trouble." Said Fletcher.

"Alright, we'll tell him. But first, we have to get Chyna and Lexi from Kennedy. We don't want her to show them to Zoltan or Winter." Said Olive.

"Uh-oh." Said Fletcher.

"What?" Asked Olive.

"We're too late." Said Fletcher pointing at Kennedy and Winter.

"Oh no." Said Olive. Kennedy starts to show the babies to Winter.

"Winter, I found these two babies that were sitting on the floor and there's no one to watch them." Said Kennedy.

"Well, keep them away from me. I not that good with babies." Said Winter. "I have a degree in business, I don't do babies."

"But they look so cute." Said Kennedy as she hands Lexi to Winter.

"Well they do look cute." Said Winter looking at baby Lexi.

"If you're not busy, can you watch them?" Asked Kennedy.

"Well I have to check my schedule…" Said Winter. Kennedy starts to interrupt Winter and hands her Chyna to her.

"Okay, thank you." Said Kennedy as she starts to head off to her valedictorian meeting. Winter starts staring at the two babies cooing and smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at droolie?" Asked Winter.

**Oh boy, Winter is going to be watching Chyna and Lexi. Will Fletcher and Olive get them back? Will Winter do a terrible job at watching them like Paisley? Will Fletcher and Olive tell Zoltan that Chyna and Lexi are turned into babies? And will Paisley learn the difference between a lime and a lemon? Tune in next time for another chapter of **_**InfANTile.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**InfANTile**

**Hello my fellow A.N.T. Farm fans and fellow Folivers. Here's the ninth chapter of this amazing story. Let's see if Winter Maddox will do a good job at watching Chyna and Lexi. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Winter In Charge…We're Doomed**

After seeing Kennedy give Chyna and Lexi to Winter, Fletcher and Olive were sitting in Chyna and Olive's room worried about Chyna and Lexi. They also started to worry about Winter taking care of the two, she's not fit to watch children. She hates children plus she's the Vice President of Acquisitions. No wonder that she's assigned the job of "Den Mother". But the only thing that they were worried about was Winter telling Zoltan about Chyna and Lexi and Olive using her experiment to test it out on them.

"I can't believe that Winter has Chyna and Lexi. She might do something wrong and lose them like Paisley." Said Fletcher pacing back and forth around the room. He saw a sad look on Olive's face as she picked up her dolly llama. "What's wrong, Olive?"

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have created that experiment and used it on Chyna and Lexi. I guess I'm not cut out for parenting, I'm going to be a bad mother." Said Olive as Fletcher sits down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Olive and don't say that. You're going to be an excellent mother. We did a heck of a good job watching Chyna and Lexi. When I saw you taking care of Chyna and Lexi and singing to them, you were being so motherly to them and I love that about you. When we have children of our own, I want our son or daughter to have the most wonderful mother in the world." Said Fletcher.

"You really think so?" Asked Olive.

"I know so. Olivia Daphne Doyle, you're the most wonderful mother in the world. You took excellent care of Chyna and Lexi, and I love you." Said Fletcher. Olive's eyes start to water when Fletcher told her that she would be the most wonderful mother in the world and she started to smile at him.

"Thanks Fletcher. I know that our son or daughter will have the most adorable, funny, loving and wonderful father in the world. And I love you too." Said Olive as she kissed Fletcher on his cheek and laced her fingers with his. Their tender moment was interrupted by a loud bang on the door as they looked at the door and they see a young boy kicking the door open. It was Angus, getting ready to charge at Fletcher.

"FLETCHER!" Yelled Angus marching toward Fletcher like 300 Spartan soldiers led by King Leonidas have possessed him. Angus felt like kicking Fletcher into a bottomless pit after screaming out "THIS IS SPARTA!"

"Angus look. Olive and I have no time for you madness." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, what are you mad?" Asked Olive.

"Mad you say. Crazy you say. Well, would a madman do this?" Asked Angus as he picked up one of Olive's stuffed animals and ripped it's head off as Olive looked in horror and started screaming.

"Ahhh! Not Teddy Roosevelt." Said Olive. "That's it Angus! You ruined my date with Fletcher and you killed Teddy Roosevelt! I am going to do something that I should've done in a long time!"

Olive raised her hand and slapped Angus in the face hard like he's Ra's Al Ghul after he went mad from being dipped into the Lazarus Pit.

"Olive. Fletcher. I'm so sorry for ruining your date. I'm also sorry that I went crazy jealous. I would just like to say that you two are an excellent couple and..." Said Angus as he starts to look at the baby crib and the baby toys. "Why are there baby toys and a baby crib?"

"Angus, Fletcher and I have something to tell you." Said Olive.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"I…don't…believe…it." Said Angus.

"Well, believe it." Said Fletcher.

"Olive turned Chyna and Lexi into babies." Said Angus.

"Well at least it worked." Said Olive.

"Good thing it didn't blow them up." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive.

"Shut up, Fletch." Said Olive as she punched Fletcher in the arm.

"And Winter has Chyna and Lexi?" Asked Angus.

"Yes." Said Fletcher.

"But Winter hates children. She's just like Skidmore." Said Angus.

"Except she's much younger and attractive than Skidmore." Said Fletcher laughing. Olive started to laugh after what Fletcher said.

"So what do we do?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know. But I have a perfect plan." Said Fletcher smiling and looking up.

"So are you going to tell us what your plan is or are you just going to stand there grinning like an idiot?' Asked Olive.

"I'm still thinking of a perfect plan, so don't interrupt me Odette." Said Fletcher while Olive gave him the death glare after he called her "Odette". Olive stared to grab Fletcher by his shirt.

"Don't ever call me Odette." Said Olive

"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other." Said Angus.

"Why thank you Angus." Said Fletcher.

"Do we have a plan to get Chyna and Lexi back?" Asked Olive. Angus started to pull down his pants, leaving him in his boxer while Fletcher and Olive looked shocked at him. "Seriously, Angus. Do you have to pull down your pants?"

"Like I said before, it helps me think." Said Angus.

**Meanwhile**

"Okay you two, let's have some fun." Said Winter trying to calm down Chyna and Lexi. The two infant prodigies are both crying, wondering where Fletcher and Olive are. Those two did a great job at taking care of the both of them. Winter starts to pick up a crying Lexi and tries to calm her down.

"Okay blondie. Time for you to calm down. Please stop crying." Said Winter while bouncing her up and down so she can calm down. Lexi started to throw up on Winter as she looked in horror.

"Eww! You threw up on my new blouse." Said Winter. Lexi started to laugh at Winter. "I'm not cut out for babysitting. Does this involve sitting on you? Should I try sitting on you? I guess it doesn't involve sitting on babies."

Chyna held Winter's stapler and threw it on the ground, making Winter watch with horror.

"Great, now you broke my stapler." Said Winter. Winter started to smell a foul scent and checked to see if it was Lexi. She checked to see if it was Chyna and it was Chyna. "Oh no. You just made a boom-boom. Now I got to change you."

Winter started to change Chyna's diaper as she got rid of Chyna's ruined diaper and start to put on a new one. Chyna kept fumbling and moving around making it hard for Winter to put the diaper on her.

"Stop moving you little insect." Said Winter. Chyna started to pee on Winter's skirt and started to laugh.

"I hope you found that funny. Because you just peed on a new skirt." Said Winter. Someone starts to knock on the door while Winter's changing Chyna's diaper. Winter walked over to her door and opened it to see who it was. It was Zotlan.

"Mr. Grundy. What a surprise to see you." Said Winter.

"A surprise to see you too Winter." Said Zoltan. "Umm Winter, why do you have babies in your office?"

"Kennedy found them in the lounge and she gave them to me so I can watch them." Said Winter. Zoltan started to get a good look at the babies and saw something familiar about them.

"There's something familiar about those babies." Said Zoltan.

"Well, they're adorable and they're babies." Said Winter.

"They look like Chyna and Lexi." Said Zoltan. Zoltan got a really good look at the babies as he saw the beauty mark on Lexi's face.

"Oh my, it is Chyna and Lexi." Said Zoltan.

"Are you sure? Because Chyna and Lexi are not babies." Said Winter.

"Why are they babies? They haven't been in the R&D lab, it's top secret. And another thing, who would change those two wonderful students into babies…" Said Zoltan as he thought of one person who could've changed the two into babies.

"What is it?" Asked Winter.

"I know who turned those two into babies." Said Zoltan.

**Uh-oh, looks like Zoltan found out that Olive turned Chyna and Lexi into babies. How will he react to this? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and I'll see you later for chapter ten. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**InfANTile**

**Hi everyone. Here's another great chapter of this amazing story. Let's see how Zoltan will react to Chyna and Lexi being babies when he confronts Olive. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zoltan Finds Out**

Fletcher, Olive and Angus are sitting in the room trying to come up with a plan to get Chyna and Lexi back from Winter Maddox. Fletcher was sitting next to Olive holding her hand and Angus started to eat the baby food.

"Mmm. You know this food taste pretty good." Said Angus eating baby food.

"Angus, you're eating baby food." Said Fletcher looking in disgust.

"I don't care, it still tastes pretty good." Said Angus. Fletcher started to look at a worried Olive, who was thinking about what Zoltan would say to her after he found out.

"Livy, what's wrong?" Asked Fletcher.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm worried that Zoltan would get mad at me for testing the experiment on Chyna and Lexi." Said Olive.

"You could've tested it out on Fletcher." Said Angus.

"She could've tested it out on you Angus cheeseburger." Said Fletcher giving Angus the death glare.

"Don't call me that pumpernickel bread." Said Angus.

"Besides, Zoltan would congratulate you on your experiment. It's not like you're going to be in big trouble. But hey, I still have your back no matter what. I'll stand by your side." Said Fletcher.

"Awww, thanks Fletcher." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher as she starts to give Fletcher a kiss.

"Eww, could you two stop with your kissing. It's making me sick." Said Angus.

"Hey, if you can't deal with us being really affectionate then leave the room." Said Fletcher.

"Okay." Said Angus. "I'll hang out with Paisley."

Angus started to walk out of Chyna and Olive's room. As soon as he opened, Angus sees Zoltan holding Chyna and Lexi.

"Hi Mr. Grundy." Said Angus. Fletcher and Olive looked back and they see Zoltan.

"Hello Angus. I'm here to see Ms. Doyle." Said Zoltan as he walked in the room.

"She's right there with her loverboy." Said Angus. Fletcher and Olive looked at Angus in frustration and wanting to slap him in the face. "Gee, look at the time. I'm going to go see my friend Dorian Bannister. Were going to the movie room to watch _Star Trek V: The Final Frontier_."

"You like that movie?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes I do." Said Angus. "And it's not a horrible sequel."

"Oh, it is. You have to be a complete idiot to watch that movie." Said Olive laughing at Angus.

"I love that movie." Said Zoltan looking offended.

"Ouch. See you later you two. As what William Shatner would say, "Be one with the horse." Said Angus as he left the room.

"At least he enjoys the scene where Uhura was doing a naked fan dance as a distraction." Said Fletcher.

"Eww, don't remind me of that scene." Said Olive looking disgusted. "I could still remember the time that Principal Skidmore wore that gold bikini Princess Leia wore while we were on a scavenger hunt."

"Okay Olive. Would you like to explain why two of the best prodigies of this school are babies?" Asked Zoltan.

"Mr. Grundy, I can explain." Said Olive.

"No, Olive. I'll tell him. Mr. Grundy, it's not Olive's fault. It was an accident. She accidentally turned Chyna and Lexi into babies. She knows it's top secret and she showed it to them and I found out about Chyna and Lexi. This experiment of hers is a success and we've done an excellent job at watching the two. What I've seen from Olive and when she took care of them, I've seen her not only as a student at a boarding school taking care of babies, I see her as the girl that I love taking really good care of them. You see, Olive and I are having a crash course in parenting. We both learned how to take care of a baby and we learned how to love each other even though they can be a pain. So, please go easy on Olive. Don't kick her out of Z-Tech." Said Fletcher. Olive's eyes started to water as she smiled at what Fletcher said about her.

"Wow, Fletcher. That was the nicest thing that you've said about her. But, I'm not going to kick her out of Z-Tech. I'm going to congratulate her on her experiment. Olive you did a really good job on this and you have a loving and supportive boyfriend who loves you a lot." Said Zoltan.

"I do." Said Olive holding Fletcher's hand and smiling at him. "Here's the experiment, but be careful not to shake it. You know."

"Right. I'll put it in the R&D lab. Again Olive, great job." Said Zoltan. "Oh, how long will they be back to normal?"

"Tomorrow." Said Olive.

"Okay. Take good care of the two and Fletcher take real good care of Olive." Said Zoltan.

"I will." Said Fletcher. Zoltan left the room leaving Fletcher and Olive alone with Chyna and Lexi.

"We got the babies back!" Cheered Fletcher.

"I know." Said Olive smiling. "Fletcher, I would like to say thank you for having my back. That was really sweet of you."

"Well, I care about you a lot and I don't want us to be apart." Said Fletcher. "Hey little ones. Did you miss mommy and daddy?"

Fletcher and Olive started to pick up Chyna and Lexi and began to hold them. The young couple were happy that they got them back and Olive's experiment was a success. It really turns out that Fletcher and Olive are going to become excellent parents when they get older. Fletcher truly loves Olive, he loves the most beautiful, intelligent girl he'd known for years.

"Fletcher." Said Olive.

"Yes Olive." Said Fletcher.

"You're going to become an excellent husband when we get married." Said Olive.

"I know. You're going to be an excellent mother." Said Fletcher.

"I know." Said Olive. "We can raise our child perfectly. Like my parents did with me."

"Again, what went wrong?" Asked Fletcher.

"ZIP IT FLETCHER!" Yelled Olive. Chyna and Lexi started to laugh at Olive and Fletcher.

"I'm glad that you two found that funny." Said Fletcher.

**So that was chapter ten. Did you enjoy it? Also, what is your favorite Folive moment in the story? You can tell it to me on the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. See you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**InfANTile**

**Okay everybody, just one more chapter to do and I will be finished. Again, thanks for enjoying this story. So here's chapter eleven, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Quilt**

After putting the Chyna and Lexi to sleep, Fletcher and Olive were still awake. Fletcher was sitting on Chyna's bed and Olive on hers. Fletcher was finishing up sewing the head back on Olive's teddy bear that Angus ripped off in an angry fury. After fixing Olive's teddy bear, Fletcher saw his girlfriend knitting another panel on her quilt thinking it's not another embarrassing moment. Fletcher hid the teddy bear behind his back so he can surprise Olive.

"Hey sweetie." Said Fletcher. "Close your eyes, I have something to give you."

"Fletcher! We're too young to have, you know. We're only thirteen and we promised to wait till after we're married." Said Olive in a shocked look.

"Not that you doof. It's a surprise." Said Fletcher.

"Okay, but no funny business." Said Olive as she starts to close her eyes. Fletcher removed the teddy bear from behind his back so he can surprise her.

"Alright, now open your eyes." Said Fletcher. Olive opened her eyes and she sees her teddy bear that was fixed by Fletcher. She was very happy to see her teddy bear's head back on it's body.

"You fixed Teddy Roosevelt." Said Olive smiling.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"Wow, Fletcher. I did not know that you knew how to sew. I think it's really cute." Said Olive. Now a girl that Fletcher dated knew that he sews, she would call him a wimp and a sissy boy. But, when Olive found out that Fletcher sews she would not call him names. Olive was being really sweet on Fletcher and Fletcher was really loving, sweet and affectionate to Olive and he's not ashamed of being with her.

"Yeah. Well my mom taught me how to sew. She said that all boys should know how to sew." Said Fletcher.

"Your mother taught you pretty good." Said Olive. "Thanks for fixing my teddy bear, that was really sweet."

"Anything I could do for you, princess." Said Fletcher. Olive started to blush when Fletcher called her princess. "I see that you still have that quilt of yours. "

"Yes." Said Olive. "Why so you can try to destroy it?"

"No." Said Fletcher. "I want to know what you're adding on the quilt."

"It's another panel of you and me having our first kiss together on the night we watched Chyna and Lexi together. And this on this panel, it's you and me on our first date, which turned into a disaster." Said Olive.

"Olive, that's really beautiful." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Olive.

"I still remember the time that I tried to take your memory quilt away from you multiple times so you won't add another embarrassing moment on it." Said Fletcher.

"Well, it shows how much I love you." Said Olive. "You know I tease you all the time because I love you."

"That's true. Interesting factoid, I love you." Said Fletcher.

"I love you too." Said Olive.

Fletcher started to lay down next to Olive and held her in his arms while Olive lays her head on Fletcher's chest listening to his heart beating.

"I just love hearing your heart beating." Said Olive.

"Why? Is it romantic?" Asked Fletcher.

"I just love the sound of it beating." Said Olive.

"You know Olive, we did a very good job at watching babies. We're a pretty good team. This crash course in parenting is a really great idea." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, it is. Plus, it brought you and me together." Said Olive.

"When Chyna and Lexi go back to normal. They'll see that we're both dating. Plus, Chyna will come up with a nickname for us." Said Fletcher.

"A nickname, what is she going to call us?" Asked Olive.

"Folive." Said Fletcher.

"Folive. What's a Folive?" Asked Olive.

"Fletcher and Olive, Folive." Said Fletcher. "It's our named combined together."

"Would Five work?" Asked Olive.

"Five. Yeah right, we'll be named after a number." Said Fletcher. "What about Oletcher?"

"Olecther sounds silly." Said Olive.

"Well Folive works. It's sounds pretty cute." Said Fletcher.

"I like Folive too." Said Olive. "Okay, Folive will do."

"Okay." Said Fletcher.

"You know Olive. I thought about having children with you." Said Fletcher.

"Really?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. I also thought about how an excellent mother you would be and how great a wife you could be to me. When I saw you how motherly you could be to Chyna and Lexi, you were really excellent. I love that about you." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher. Can I ask you something?" Asked Olive.

"Yes Livy." Said Fletcher.

"Do you want to marry me?" Asked Olive.

"Yes, I do want to marry you. Olive, you're the most beautiful girl I've met for a long time. You're sweet, sarcastic at times, kind-hearted, gentle, very intelligent, tough, and also you're very adorable. I would do anything for you and I will be you king and I'll treat you like a queen and I will catch you when you fall. And I'll also support you and I will always love you." Said Fletcher.

"Aww Fletcher. That's really sweet." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher.

"You don't think that Chyna and Lexi would remember anything when they turn back to normal?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, they're not going to remember anything. But when they see us together, that is definitely something that they are going to remember." Said Olive.

"Yeah and Lexi will start to freak out about you and me." Said Fletcher laughing.

"Absolutely." Said Olive.

"But aside from all that, we're going to be the best parents ever." Said Fletcher. "I know that we are."

"Yeah. These past days have been pretty good and also fun." Said Olive.

"We still need to have our date without anyone interrupting it. When Chyna and Lexi are back to normal, we'll go out on our date." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he starts to yawn feeling tired.

"Goodnight Fletcher." Said Olive.

"Goodnight Olive." Said Fletcher. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Olive as she drifted to sleep while Fletcher put the quilt over him and Olive as they both went to sleep. This is going to be another memory that Olive is going to add on her quilt

**Well that was chapter eleven of **_**InfANTile**_**. How did you like the chapter, did you enjoy it? Make sure to review it (No Bad Reviews). Also, I will be coming up with another Folive story after this and I'll still work on my other **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story **_**Lexi In Love**_**. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**InfANTile**

**Hello my fellow Folive fans. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. But I will be writing an epilogue after this chapter. So here it is chapter twelve, the final chapter of **_**InfANTile**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Back To Normal**

It was a new day for Fletcher and Olive. It was also the day that Chyna and Lexi are going to turn back to normal. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Fletcher left his room and he sees Olive sitting on the couch and noticed how beautiful she looks wearing her cute floral jeans, her green shirt, and green Converses. Fletcher also notice that she wore a rainbow cardigan and noticed how beautiful her hair looks (A/N: The same outfit and hairstyle that she wore on the episode _secret agANT_. I noticed on the episode that she wore the Folive colors.). Fletcher walked to the couch and stood behind Olive while she was reading a romance novel and he put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked Fletcher.

"Graham." Said Olive.

"No." Said Fletcher. "Guess again."

"Dixon." Said Olive.

"Not even close." Said Olive.

"Umm, Luke Ross." Said Olive smiling.

"You're comparing me to Freckles." Said Fletcher laughing while he removed his hands from Olive's eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey handsome." Said Olive.

"Hey beautiful." Said Fletcher.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Olive.

"Pretty good." Said Fletcher. "What about you?"

"The same." Said Olive.

"So, today's the day that Chyna and Lexi turn back to normal." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah. It's going to be great having my friend back to normal." Said Olive.

"Yeah. They're both going to wonder why there are baby stuff in the room." Said Fletcher. Olive started to notice Fletcher staring at her cardigan.

"That's a cute cardigan." Said Fletcher.

"Why thanks sweetie. It has rainbow colors on it. Interesting factoid about rainbows, Newton originally divided the spectrum into five main colors: yellow, green, blue and violet. He also included orange and indigo giving it seven main colors." Said Olive.

"That is very interesting." Said Fletcher. "I just want to say you look beautiful in it."

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Olive. "You know, this could be our color."

"Yeah, a Folive color." Said Fletcher smiling.

"An official Folive color." Said Olive. "And popcorn can be the official Folive food. We had popcorn on our first date."

"There's this little song that I like and it reminds me of you." Said Fletcher.

"What's the song called?" Asked Olive.

"_Olive You_. It sounds like "I love you" but they're saying Olive you." Said Fletcher. Olive started to blush after Fletcher said that the song reminds him of her, she just wants to throw her arms around Fletcher and kiss him.

"Aww, Fletcher. That's so sweet." Said Olive. Fletcher and Olive start to lean in to kiss each other, until Angus put his hand between Fletcher and Olive so they won't kiss.

"Okay you two, no more PDA while I'm around. This is getting sick I just want to throw up." Said Angus.

"Angus, I'm going to say this one more time. GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Olive.

"Fine. I'll go, I'll go. But remember this, if things don't work out between you and Fletcher you can come to me Baby Boo Boo." Said Angus as he starts to enter the roomavator.

"I hate it when he calls me that." Said Olive.

"Only I can call you that." Said Fletcher.

"Oh yeah. Well, how about I call you a name that will annoy you. A cute little pet name for you." Said Olive.

"Really. What pet name do you want to call me?" Asked Fletcher.

"I don't know. You're always my sweet baboo." Said Olive smiling at Fletcher as she put her arm around him.

"Oh no." Said Fletcher.

"Oh yeah." Said Olive laughing at Fletcher. "Why don't we go check on Chyna and Lexi and see how they're doing?"

"Great idea. We'll see if they're back to normal." Said Fletcher. Olive and Fletcher both walked into the room to see if Chyna and Lexi are back to normal. When they both walked in, they see that Chyna and Lexi are still the same.

"Oh no." Said Olive.

"What's wrong?" Asked Fletcher. Olive pointed at Chyna and Lexi, who are still babies.

"They're still babies." Said Olive.

"I thought that it was going to last for two days. I thought that they were going to go back to normal." Said Fletcher.

"I can't believe that they're still babies." Said Olive as she sat down on her bed. "I thought my experiment would turn out to be perfect. Everything I do turns into a disaster. I'm supposed to be an intelligent person with an eidetic memory that can work on experiments. I'm a horrible person."

Olive started to sniff. She had started crying. Fletcher saw Olive crying which made him feel sad hearing his girlfriend blame herself. He felt like crying because the sight of seeing Olive crying makes him want to cry.

"Olive, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Your experiments are excellent, Zoltan really liked your experiment and put it in the R&D lab. I mean, we've done a great job with Chyna and Lexi. It's no reason to blame yourself. You are an intelligent girl. When we did that I.Q. test at Webster High and when you thought that you were stupid. I don't think that you're stupid. There were times that we helped each other out, like the time we were working on the Fletch-Pack." Said Fletcher. Olive started to wipe her eyes and gave him the death glare after saying "Fletch-Pack."

"Or Olive-Pack. Olive-Pack's good too. We worked on the massaging backpack together and we kept it a secret so Chyna won't find out. We also pretended to date, Chyna thought that we're dating and also we almost kissed." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah. I would rather kiss you than to get a million dollars." Said Olive.

"You know, I thought about dating you and I also thought about kissing you. But we were eleven at the time." Said Fletcher. A smile started to come across Olive's face when she started to blush.

"You got me now." Said Olive. Fletcher put his hand on Olive's and started to lace his fingers with hers as he moved in close to her and started to kiss her. Olive wrapped her arms around Fletcher's neck and Fletcher wrapped his arms around Olive. Olive couldn't believe how great a kisser Fletcher was. The young couple were having their romantic moment, until they were interrupted.

"Why are you two kissing?" Asked a mysterious voice.

"Why don't you two get a room? No need to see that." Said another mysterious voice. Fletcher and Olive stopped kissing to see who was talking. It was Chyna and Lexi. They're both back to normal and they're both in their regular clothes.

"Chyna!" Exclaimed Olive as she ran up to Chyna and started to hug her best friend.

"Okay Olive. You can let go now." Said Chyna gasping for dear life when Olive hugged her really tight like an anaconda.

"Oh sorry." Said Olive as she let go of Chyna.

"Why am I in Chyna's room?" Asked Lexi looking around.

"And why am I in a crib with Lexi?" Asked Chyna.

"And why am I holding a pacifier?" Asked Lexi.

"And why am I drinking milk out of a baby bottle?" Asked Chyna.

"You two can ask a lot of questions." Said Fletcher.

"Chyna. Do you and Lexi remember anything?" Asked Olive.

"No, we don't remember anything." Said Chyna.

"Are you sure?" Asked Olive.

"Yes I'm sure." Said Chyna. Both Chyna and Lexi got out of the crib and left the baby stuff in the crib. Chyna starts to notice Fletcher and Olive holding hands.

"Olive." Said Chyna.

"Yeah Chyna." Said Olive.

"Why are you and Fletcher holding hands?" Asked Chyna.

"Guess who my boyfriend is." Said Olive.

"Angus." Said Chyna.

"No." Said Olive.

"Graham." Said Chyna.

"No." Said Olive.

"Cameron." Said Lexi.

"Now why would Olive date Cameron? He's an idiot." Said Chyna.

"No. Fletcher's my new boyfriend. We're both dating." Said Olive smiling.

"OMG, you two are dating? That is so sweet." Said Chyna.

"You and art boy are dating? Don't make me laugh. It's not like you two kissed." Said Lexi.

"Well Lexi, Olive and I did kiss." Said Fletcher.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Lexi as she ran out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know, maybe she heard that there's a shoe sale." Said Chyna. "So, when did you two start dating?"

"Wednesday." Said Fletcher.

"Wednesday? I don't remember seeing you two go out on a date." Said Chyna.

"Well, we did." Said Olive.

"Hmm, I've must've been asleep this whole time. " Said Chyna. "I am very happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Said Fletcher.

"Well I'll see you guys out on the terrace." Said Chyna as she starts to leave the room leaving Fletcher and Olive alone together.

"I've been thinking." Said Olive.

"What have you been thinking about?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'm thinking that we should have our date tonight." Said Olive.

"That would be an excellent idea." Said Fletcher.

The happy couple held hands and left the room. This was an experience for Fletcher and Olive to remember, having a crash course in parenting and also, love can bring people together. Fletcher is very happy that he's dating the most sweetest, beautiful and intelligent girl that he laid eyes on when they first met. If they could have a crash course in parenting again, they would've turned Angus into a baby and raise him. But, then again, the two will make excellent parents in the future.

**I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. I'm really glad that you enjoy the story. But wait, I'll be writing an epilogue right after this chapter so keep an eye out for that. Also, what did you think of this chapter and did you enjoy this story? I'll will also be writing my other Folive stories and I'll be coming up with a Lemma story or a Lessie story or Lonnie story for **_**Jessie **_**and I might do a **_**Jessie/A.N.T. Farm **_**crossover. If you want to see a **_**Jessie/A.N.T. Farm **_**crossover, PM me or you can write it on the reviews. Make sure to check out my other **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story **_**Lexi In Love**_**, this story will have some Folive moments in it and don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews). I'll see you later and stay tuned for the epilogue of the story.**


End file.
